Call me Lucy
by taintedtruffle
Summary: a sweenet one shot. Mr. todd is having a rough night and decides the only way to clear his mind is drinking himself into a stupor. What will happen when a mischeivious Lovett goes up to check on him?


As of now this is just a one shot story

As of now this is just a one shot story. I know, this stories about drinking too X-( im so unoriginal, I know. One day I'll come up with somethin more entertaining

.

..

..

.

Just call me lucy

I can hear him up there. Pacing by his dusty window, black eyes staring out into the dark street, searching for some way to get revenge for his beloved Lucy. I actually fear what he'll do after he dose the judge in. I asked him this once, his response hadn't been good.

"Once the judge is gone there'll be no reason for me t' be on the earth, now will there Mrs. Lovett."

I didn't answer him. His words shocked me. I didn't want to think about what he'd do, what he ment by that and when ever my mind strayed to the topic I quickly find something to do, anything really. I couldn't escape the thoughts in my sleep though and for weeks after he said that that's where they finally found me.

Nightmares. They where all the same. I'd be walking up the stairs to his room. Some how in my heart I'd feel something was terribly wrong. I would start running but the stairs would seem to double in length. I'd rush to the top, running as hard as I could and upon finally reached the top, throw open the door and there my sweeney'd be lain out on the floor, a straight red gash across each wrist pouring his crimson life on to the floor.

And then id awaken, terrified, covered in sweat and breathing hard. I'd tell my self it was all a dream, try to slow my breathing and convince my self to go back to sleep. But it would always be in vain, there was never any way to go back to sleep when the thought of something happening to Mr. T was weighing on my mind

Finally Id quickly throw on some clothes, knowing I was being foolish but at the same time knowing there was no way to go back to sleep with out checking. Id open the door to my shop than rush up the steps, peering in the window. Nothing was ever wrong. He'd be either at his window, back to me or laying in his bed.

I wondered if he ever hears me those nights he's awake. I wondered what he would think I was doing? Just been felling nosey or wanting to talk. Maybe he didn't hear me at all, so deep in his thoughts he was.

Well he wasn't the only one. I was so preoccupied with the thoughts on my mind and the rhythmic kneading of the dough under my hands I didn't even hear the bell above my door chime or notice he was walking towards me until he said my- name.

"Mrs. Lovett." His voice was flat and cold.

I jumped slightly, not having expected anyone to be here. I looked up to meet his obsidian eyes. "Wot are ya doin' down 'ere Mista T?" I ask. A rush of warm feelings fills me up at just the sight of him and a smile slips across my painted lips. He dosen't smile back. He never dose. "You 'ungry again? I could warm you up a-"

"Rum." He cuts me off "Gin. Vodka. Anything."

Ah, poor dear. I look sadly at his troubled face. So its gonna be one of those nights, is it. Guess when the only thoughts in your head are as horrible as what Mr. T has gone through you've got to find something to take your mind of it.' I forces a smile back on my face as I reach under the counter and pull out two almost full bottles. "'ear you are love. Think tha'll be good?"

He nods stiffly and leaves with out so much as a thank you. I watches him leave, smile gone and sadness returned in full force. 'God I wish there was something I could do to make 'im feel better.'

.

.

.

.

Upstairs Sweeney has already finished half a bottle. He tosses back his head downing even more of the drink. It burns as it goes down. Good. He narrows his eyes at it, trying to read the label through blurry eyes. Sweeney might as well have been trying to see through the floor.. 'It doesn't mater. What ever it is sure is working' He shakes his fuzzy head and sits down heavily in his barbers chair. Absentmindedly he rubs at the red velvet of the armrest as takes another long drink. He needed to clear his mind, needs the kind of mental oblivion you can only get from a bottle.

.

.

.

.

I clap my hands and brush at the flour clinging to the front of my dress. Here we are. Enough pies made to handle the morning rush. My mind wonders back to Mr. T. Maybe he'd like a little company. Ok. Even I know he wouldn't but I could still try couldn't I? Maybe he'd be drunk enough I could steal a kiss. I giggled at the thought. I did it last time he had one of these night. What could it hurt?

A small smile on my face I crept up the stairs. "Mista T." I open the door slightly. He's in his chair, head lulled back against the headrest. How could I resist? I smile to my self, felling like a nervous schoolgirl as I slip up behind him. I lean down and press my lips to his. It only last a second before I pull away.

I can't hover there. If he were to awaken he'd kill me, that I know for sure. I turn to head away but barley get a step from him before I'm drawn back to his sleeping form. I lean over him again, closing my eyes as I touch his lips. I stay there as long as I dare, sighing silently as I pull away from him.

I stiffen in fright as I turn to leave. His cold hand reached up, closing tightly around my wrist. I turn my head, biting my lip in nervousness. His eyes are open half lidded but not glaring. He's staring at me, a blank expression on his face. I can't move, I cant even speak to sound the apologies fluttering around in my head.

He pulls me close and presses his lips to mine, sweet and gentle. I can't believe this! This can't be happening. I sigh against him as he pulls me close, letting go of my wrist and instead putting his arm around my waist. He's still kissing me and I finally allow my self to relax. He's not going to kill me. I realize with a small smile as he sits back down in the chair, pulling me in to his lap. "I've missed you." He mumbles, words barely comprehendible in his drunken state.

Missed me? I wonder. I still don't speak, half afraid id snap him out of whatever stupor he's in. It's the alcohol, I realize suddenly, pulling away. He doesn't want me. He's drunk. If I was to keep doing this, keep kissing those cool lips, keep allowing those deft fingers to run over my back and up my side and-I shudder slightly as his finders find my face, lightly running over my lips before sliding behind my head and pulling my mouth back to his. 'I cant take advantage of him!' I think to my self even as im kissing him, even as my fingers are tugging desperately at the tie around his neck. 'This isn't right' I think t my self. Our lips separate and we both pull away, gasping for air. I toss the tie over my shoulder. "Oh lu, you've no idea how much ive missed you." He says, placing small kisses along the side of my neck. "lu, oh lu."

I freeze. Oh god! Tears spring to my eyes as I realize the full spectrum of what's going on. He thinks I'm Lucy! I can't do this! I cant, no mater how much I want his touch, his kisses or his love. It's all for her. I jump up backing away from him. I can get out of the room, I can leave. He's drunk, he won't remember this ever happened. I just have to leave. I tell my self not to look back, make it to the door and run that's all I have to do.

I'm half way out the door when he calls out. "Lucy, please!" His voice is so full of pain I turn to face him. He's standing in the center of the room looking lost and frightened. "Please Lucy, don't leave me again."

I stand there, frozen. How can he think I'm her? I don't have long blond hair, I don't have blue eyes. How can he think this hideous peasant standing in front of him is his fairy princess?

He moves towards me. I can't move. I know I should leave, I shouldn't still be here, not when he's like this but I cant. Tears rise to the corners of his obsidian eyes. I can''t belive this. This is so unlike him it terrifies me more than his usuall furious state. Sweeny todd is a killer. He's not supposed to hold you gently as hes doing now. He's not supposed to place butterfly kisses along my neck like that.

I pull away again. I've got to get out of here. I can't do this to him. No, I cant take advantage of Mr. T this way. I'm breathing hard, my skin is flushed and I ache just with the desire for him. No. I love him. You should never hurt the ones you love, I know that. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm so sorry bu ive got to go" I run from the rooomand down the steps as fast as I an,

"Lucy!" Hes standing on his balcony, looking down at me. "Please."

I shake my head. I cant stand the sound of his voice. I know it well though, I've heard it in my own voice many times. His heart is breaking. "don't leave me alone again." He begs. This isn't right, Mr. T isn't supposed to beg. He's supposed to be strong and stoic and controlling. He's coming down the stairs now and yet again I am frozen in place. I cant move. He scoops me into his arms, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Lucy its been so long."

I cant run from him again. I cant hurt him. I realize. I would do anything for my Mr. Todd so why cant I be his Lucy for just one night? That's the least I could do for him. "Lucy" He mumbles against my ear. Tears spring to my eyes. I'm not her. I'll never really be her. "Lucy." I feel the guilt with each stolen kiss, as well as the stinging realization that I'm not her, I can pretend, oh yes I could pretend but it'd never be the one he wanted.

Were in the room again and my breath hitches in my throat as he sets me down on his bed. He's still kissing me. Still whispering words of love and his dead wife's name as he's loosening the strings to my. He's still saying her name as he takes the bottom of my skirts in his hands, slowly sliding them up. Oh god, am I really going to do this?

I've wanted him so long, so very long. I cant tell how often I've fantasized about him laying me down and whispering sweet nothing in my ear as we couple. I never wanted him thinking of someone else, thinking I was someone else. Could I really let this happen. I love him, I really do but every whispered "Lucy." Every moan of "lu" as his hands slid over me was like a small dagger in my heart., reminding just how much I wasn't the object of his desire.

"I love you." I whisper as he begins unbuttoning his pant. If he wants his Lucy tonight I can be her. Anything. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my Sweeney. I bite my lip as he positions himself at my entrance. I'm scared. Why do I feel so nervous? "Lucy, I love you." He whispers, sliding in. I gasp. Oh! Oh! This is what I've dreamed of, what I've wished for, what I've set up nights fantasizing to me self about. So why is it so wrong? I try to tell my self to relax, to enjoy it but I cant stop the tears from falling or my stomach from turning every time he moans her name.

I wait tell he's asleep to leave. I button him up and wipe my lipstick from his face. I even find his tie and slip it back on him. I'm still crying as I lean down and kiss his cheek. At least he was happy. For a few hours he had his Lucy back. Even if he thinks it was all a dream or doesn't remember it al all I'm sure some how it might help to lighten the load on his mind if only a little. That though makes me smile a little. I had wished only hour earlier in my kitchen for a way to make him feel better hadn't I? I reach out, brushing away a tear that had fallen on his cheek, the last evidence of or midnight rendezvous.

..

.

.

.

oh, im so nervous! Ive never written a story like this at all and in first person pov too!! / please tell me what you though, I jus might end up takin it down if no one likes it cause now that ive finished it I don't even know if I like it.


End file.
